Doce
by Japiera
Summary: <html><head></head>Viñeta. Takeru y sus ocurrencias: ahora le dio por hablar del número 12. Hikari continúa cepillándose los dientes. Takari para HikariCaelum ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! (o feliz no-cumpleaños)</html>


**Doce**

Dedicado a HikariCaelum

¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado!  
>(O feliz no-cumpleaños)<p>

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no es mío

* * *

><p>Takeru dice que, a veces, mi sonrisa ahora produce más ternura. Me parece un pésimo halago: tengo diecisiete años y llevo dos semanas con frenos.<p>

Taichi llega los fines de semana de la universidad a burlarse. Dice que parezco de doce, y lo dice con mala sangre. A mi me enfada que Taichi siempre me vea tan pequeña ¿acaso no he demostrado que sé valerme por mi propia cuenta? Takeru, quien nunca entiende nada, piensa que me enfado por muy poca cosa, y que el número doce es un buen número.

Esto es lo que me ha estado repitiendo todas las semanas. Pasa a buscarme antes de irnos a la _prepa._ No sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre llega cuando me estoy lavando los dientes. El que me vea los _brackets_ con una mezcla de espuma de menta y restos de avena no es una buena forma de comenzar el día. Y que Takeru llegue con justificaciones para el número doce me parece algo tan absurdo que raya en lo surrealista.

—Doce meses. Dividieron el año en doce meses —dijo Takeru un día.

Poco tiene que ver conmigo algo convenido hace más de mil años —supongo— y de la que no formé parte. Probablemente mis antepasados tampoco.

—Doce caballeros de la mesa redonda —dijo otro día.

La época medieval poco me agrada. Se me confunde. Lancelot ¿era un caballero? ¿Pero que no se lió con la mujer de Arthur? Y ¿Robin Hood está implicado? Parece… parece que no. No sé, un delirio.

—Doce signos del zodiaco.

El reflejo del espejo me devuelve a Takeru sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Yo sigo cepillándome los dientes. Espuma con sabor a menta fresca que me pica la lengua.

—Y doce signos también en el horóscopo chino.

El horóscopo chino despierta mi interés, pero sigo en mi papel.

—La Eneida tiene doce libros.

Eneida... creo haber escuchado esa palabra antes. Me produce conflicto, intento reordenar las letras para formar otras palabras, pero siempre sobre una "e". Idean, aniden, nadie. Debe ser que soy pésima constructora de anagramas. Ahora sí que estoy enojada.

—Doce personajes en _Street_ _Fighter_.

—_Im'osible_ –repliqué con la boca llena de espuma—, son muchos '_ersonajes_. Son más de doce. Y cada vez que sale una versión nueva, _a'arecen_ más y más.

—Ya, pero los originales son doce.

—Me gustaba Chun-Li.

Me prometí que no volvería a caer en los encantos de Takeru. Y por eso, cuando al día siguiente Takeru dijo esto:

—Doce estrellas en la bandera de la unión europea.

Yo terminé de enjuagarme los dientes y me pasé hilo dental por los _brackets_.

—Doce monos —dijo al siguiente.

¿Doce monos? Esto se está poniendo críptico. Debe ser uno de sus libros o películas de hace dos o tres décadas.

—¡Magnesio!

Ahí me desconcertó del todo. Rodé los ojos y escupí el enjuague bucal. Las paredes interiores de la boca y el paladar me picaban y me hacían los ojos llorar.

—¿Magnesio?

—El número atómico ¿lo recuerdas? Lo vimos ayer en clases.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro. Algo en su persistencia me producía ternura. Me eché el bolso al hombro y salimos rumbo a la escuela. Y mientras esperamos que la luz del semáforo cambiara para poder cruzar la calle, le dije que lo dejara hasta allí, que no valía la pena tanto esfuerzo.

—Si el número doce no es realmente el problema. Me molestan los frenos a esta edad. Me molesta ser siempre la indefensa y subestimada. Y me molesta…

«Me molesta que seas tan insistente para ciertas cosas». Pero no alcancé a decirlo. Takeru posó un dedo sobre mis labios y yo enmudecí en el acto.

—Lo sé. Sé que no eres una niña. A mí solo me gusta verte arrugar el ceño. —Y rió de un modo que me hizo ruborizar— Por lo mismo, porque sabes defenderte, y eso es genial. Tenía preparado otras dos razones para defender el número doce, pero si te enfada tanto, entonces podemos dejarlo hasta aquí.

El semáforo cambió a verde, pero yo detuve a Takeru para que no avanzara. Estaba sacando números y algo no encajaba. Meses, caballeros de la mesa redonda, horóscopo, horoscopo chino, Eneida-Idean-Nadie, _Street_ _Fighter_, doce estrellas, Doce Monos, magnesio. Más dos razones desconocidas, eso eran once razones en total.

—¿Y qué hay de la razón doce? No puedes justificar lo bueno que es un número si lo ignoras para tus propósitos.

—No se te escapa nada ¿eh? La razón doce la quería hacer calzar con el día doce. Te iba a dar un beso a las doce de la noche, como en las películas de princesas. Pero si el número no es el problema, entonces no necesito una fecha.

Mis _brackets_ vibraron por todo lo alto. Y mi corazón dio doce mil latidos en un segundo cuando... Creo que por primera vez me gustan mis frenos.

* * *

><p><em>NOTAS<em>

_HC, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO! Lo sé, soy lo peor. Estuve toda la semana pasada pensando una historia que escribirte, una buena, de estas filosóficas y reflexivas que tanto te gustan, pero nada llegaba a la cabeza. Ya lo tengo comprobado, el Takari y yo no nos llevamos. Después vi que ASDM te escribió un fic, y me dio rabia por mí, porque no te puedo hacer el regalo que te mereces en la fecha adecuada. Disculpas, espero que alguna sonrisa te haya sacado o con el fic, o con estas notas desastrosas._

_Me encanta haberte conocido ¿te he dicho que eres genial? Te mereces mil regalos y más. Nos leemos, __**Japi**__._


End file.
